


Blast

by daiyu_amaya



Series: KenoBane [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A Wild Plot Bunny Appears, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya
Summary: This was not how he expected his day to go.





	Blast

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what possessed me to write this >:(

Bane had me trapped against the wall, his body draped against my back as his fingers touched me in places I hadn't allowed others to, hardly allowing myself. The code far more important to me than my own pleasure, but Bane was making it hard to remember exactly what I should be doing. I groaned and pressed against him. "Bane, please." Whether I wanted him to stop or not, well...I honestly was at war with myself, on one side I'd never had anyone touching me like this on the other I was a Jedi and he was a wanted man.

He chuckled behind me, "Well, either go away or suck him off." Who? Bane bit into my shoulder temporarily distracting me from whoever had entered the room I had found myself in with Bane, whoever it was Bane didn't seem to worry. But, that didn't mean it was going to be a good thing for me. I gasped as someone's hands ghosted my hips and then a firmer grip around the base of my cock, a shiver of desire coursed through my veins as a delicate tongue licked as if savoring what they were doing. I let out another groan, oh this was far too much for my touch starved body. The mouth engulfed me causing me to bite back a moan, this was...So good. Cad smirked against my neck; "See, I told ya I'd get you to relax." I shivered at the sound of his voice as husky as it was.

Much later I came back to myself, Only pleasure was coursing through me again, lips pressed against my hip. "You've wanted that for a long time." Bane...But who was he talking to? "Feels like forever." I let out a rather un-Jedi like sound and flew up; There he was looking please as a loth-cat. Anakin! "Wha? What the-" Suddenly Bane was pushing me back, "Don't over think it, doesn't matter-just give in."


End file.
